One More Time
by CrimsonNytmare
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Angel's Sky. I did not just lose you, a special person, my beloved. I lost my 'sky', along with it were my 'wings'. I lost my heart. I lost my breath. I lost myself. I lost my entire life. I lost everything. This may be my fitting punishment but I just can't help. Everytime… I could only wish. One more time. Just one more time. Please… I want to be with you again.


**Okay. I've been crying while reading other tragic fanfics. I've been in the feel trip ride for long and I decided maybe I should get off and hand over my seat.  
****So yeah! You can read this in solo or if you want, you can start reading my other fanfic "Fallen Angel's Sky" to better understand Byakuran here, as that fic is the prequel. Hah! Advertising my other fanfic. I'm despicable, right?**

**Anyways, I decided to make a sequel because surprisingly, I had a lot (and yes, that's already a lot for me) of reviews, follows and favorites from my story. Quite very above my number of expectation, considering that I have a lame way of writing a story.**

**Well, let's just continue on…**

**Warning: boy and boy pairing. Don't like then please turn back immediately. Sad to say, there's character death AGAIN. Grammatical errors, out of characters (Byakuran is too ooc in here!), little bit of language and… well… let's just see what else awaits you.  
I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the characters, the picture for this story, and other things. Credits? Nope. I don't even have my name on them.**

* * *

"I'll defeat you here!" _those orange tinted eyes, once so warm, glared at me, this time, so full of determination to bring me down. You never change. Not even when you are 10 years younger right now._

"I admire your spirit, Tsunayoshi-kun." _Yes. I've always admired your strong spirit, burning so brightly, even drawing me towards your light. Everywhere I go, I've always been drawn to you._

_Laughable._

_Hah… since when did I even start calling you Tsunayoshi-kun?_

_I can't remember._

"I've been waiting for this fight for a long time." _I can't go back out now, can't I?_

_As your sky flames erupted from your Vongola ring, so as mine from my Mare ring. Now that I see it, there's no denying. Even in this time we are on different sides. I can't help but notice how you are in Vongola while I… in the other side, the Millefiore… your enemy… the last boss._

_You move so fast. In the blink of an eye your arm is outstretched, your fist punching me in the guts. You've been strong, fast, brave, and the list goes on. You were and are always amazing. You never got me bored._

_"It's useless, Tsunayoshi-kun." I did not even flinch from your attack. _

_This time, you are nothing to me. To me that has gone through different parallel worlds. Neh, in all those worlds I went to, we always ended up fighting. I have always managed to defeat and kill you in the process. In all those fights, I have become strong. Stronger than you. _

**_I am so strong that I can protect you from anything. Unfortunately, it's not the case now, right?_**

"Ngh. S-stop! W-what's this?"

_See? I am strong. You cannot even defeat my box weapon. You're having difficulty catching up with me. You already used almost all of your techniques, skills and your trump cards. All those I just easily deflected with my White Applause which is just a single clap movement._

"Very scary, ain't it?" _those firm eyes widen in shock. I'm pretty scary now, right? Of course you would be. I did, after all, just nullified your attacks to me. What's more, I just attacked you relentlessly while you are standing frozen from the shock of your attack having no effect to me._

" . No. T-this is more scary."

_You are just a middle school student this time but I am now in the verge of killing you. Where's all your resolve? Where did it go? You have to use it._

_Ah. I totally forgot about Uni-chan. So, she's come here. We've called her. It's okay. She's much needed this time. Hmm~? Those useless guardians are keeping Uni-chan from joining us. It's all so futile. Useless._

_I've had enough of them. This should now end. I'll only be expecting for Tsunayoshi-kun._

**_Get up. You have to. Get up and get stronger. Then…_**

_Haha. The arcobaleno really has great expectations from his student. This arcobaleno is really sharp. Well, me too. I know. I know he's going to get up. He has to, right?_

_I guess we're almost there, huh? Now, I'll have to give my best in this boastful mask. _"Hahaha! What a surprise! Your last resort at a time like this is to try and slap some fighting spirit into him?!"

_You got up and spout some things. Heh. You really haven't changed. Along your talk, I've become a little deaf of it since it's all just about **them**. I got too focused on my thoughts. This isn't good. I need to do better to see this to the end. I can't just shove it all away right after allowing your plan to go, right? This should finish without any problems now._

"W-what does all this means?"

"What? Where are you? Whose voice is that?" _I was clearly surprised. What was all that? Then, I saw the crest, the Vongola crest. _

_Ah, I see. It's going to be different this time. Your strength will come from Primo. _

_I feigned surprise at the unknown man. I guess I played well this time. Even Uni-chan did not think properly that I have gone to different worlds but I haven't heard of Primo? _

_Primo. Someone who knows everything that's going on in Vongola, most specially, the Decimo. I wonder, is he aware of 'everything' here?_

_Maybe yes. Maybe not. At least he's given Tsunayoshi-kun the strength he needs. The strength to fight back to me._

"No. P-please. S-stop confusing me!"

_Yes, this is it. Attack me mercilessly. Don't hold back. Don't hesitate. Punch me with your new moves. Destroy my defense. Break every bone. Pull out my wings. Make me unable to move._

_With my wings of blood, I rush over to Uni-chan to intensify your anger towards me. She too has to do her own role. Heh. I guess I need to do my role perfectly this time. Just a little bit more. I just have to pull this perfectly to deceive them. Now…_

"Stop repeating this!"

_With this blood all over me, defeat me._

_Aim all your hatred towards me._

_Kill me._

_I deserve all of this._

_From what I have failed to do._

_And from what I have done._

"No! Get me out of here!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Sawada-san, please come back!"

_Hmm… this scene… I remember those guys._

"I'll come back later! Just give some alone time for now!" _Yeah. You were desperately running away from them even though your eyes does not show any signs of fear or panic._

"But Reborn-san will get mad at us!" _Reborn… **that **Reborn huh…_

"HIEE! They're still following me!" _You and your screech never failed to make me chuckle. It had always been so cute._

"Come here."

* * *

"Neh, why were you running away from them? With your cute and innocent face, are you perhaps someone who actually has a mean and dark side?" _From the very beginning, I just can't help but tease you._

"Hie! No! No! No! I'm not like that! I just want to get away from them! They are always there and it's kind of suffocating now. I-I'm not someone suspicious or bad! _Despite your age you still stutter from just a simple teasing. Cute._

"Hahahah! I know. I was just teasing you~" _Your cheeks heating up from embarrassment makes you all the more adorable. _

"Then let me accompany you. With you being this easy to be teased, I understand why your bodyguards would stick with you." _Of course, who wouldn't want to protect their cute and adorable boss? They would be pretty dense and an idiot if they wouldn't even look at you._

"E-eh? Wh-what?"

"You might just be kidnapped and well, have something else done to you, Decimo~"

"Wha- Who are you? You have to be someone great in the mafia to know me."

"Byakuran~! Current boss of the Gesso Family. Hmm~ I'm hungry. Let's go and grab some food."

"Wha- E-eeeh? W-wait. Where are you brining me?"

_Pwuahahaha! I remember just dragging him like that. When we ate, he scolded me how I was only eating marshmallows and how it's not healthy and enough for me. He's always been like that. Always a worrywart. _

_What surprised me at that time was the reason he did not attack me right off the bat when I leisurely introduced myself to him. I thought it was because he knows I am not to be underestimated or maybe how he is thinking of not involving civilians around us. No._

"W-well, you do not seem to be bad. I-I m-mean I do not f-feel any ill intentions coming from you."

_His Hyper Intuition is far more amazing and sharp than from the rumors. But, he is far more amazing. He radiates a very warm atmosphere._

_Ah, at that time, how badly had I fixed my stare only to him? How badly had I become deaf to other noises except his cute mellow shy stuttering voice? How badly did I look, smiling foolishly as I talk to him? How badly did my heart beat so fast every minute? How badly had I fallen for him then?_

* * *

"Tsu-chan~! I brought with me our alliance papers~!"

"B-byakuran! Don't just come fly over my window! The last time you came here, everyone attacked you thinking you are an enemy! It even became worse when you suddenly just c-c-confessed to me!"

"Eh~ That's why I came here~! I personally deliver this papers to be signed by you so I could stay with you whenever I want~!"

"Geez. Don't deliver it personally. You're a boss too. Your appearance here makes things complicated and wary for everyone."

_Tsu-chan, you say that but I know you told them not to attack me. I know you already informed all your family members to allow me flying to your manor. I know because at that time, I saw their grumpy faces with their hostility oozing out of them as they could only helplessly watch me hover by your window. They were all waiting for me to make a bad move to have a reason to drive me out._

_Hahaha! At that time, all I could about was how victorious I was. I have you and they could only stare. They are very protective of you and very jealous of me._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Bastard! Don't just steal Juudaime's kiss! Get out here marshmallow-freak!"

"Maa, maa. I guess we should start to get use to it now."

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY STOLEN! ARE YOU OK WITH IT SAWADA?!"

"Kufufu… You guys should do it somewhere without all of us here."

"Yare, yare. Now, no one should scold me when I go with so many girls."

"N-no! E-everyone! S-stop it! B-byakuran! Why'd you do that?"

"Ehh~ But I didn't receive any morning kiss from you~"

"The next time you do it in front of us I'll bite you to death."

"H-HIEE!"

_I enjoy teasing you in front of your guardians too. Yeah. Your guardians. Those guardians…_

* * *

"Tsu-chan, promise me. If a situation arises, your top priority should always be yourself."

"You know I can't do it, right? I just can't be selfish, right?"

"They are your family and friends but I am your lover, right? You are important to me. So, please…"  
"You are my 'sky'! You are my life! You mean the world to me, Tsuna!"  
"If I lost you… No, I can't even think about it. I won't know what to do, where to go, what to say, about everything! I can't… I just…"

"I…I'll try. I promise I'll try."

_We did have this kind of conversation, right? Yeah, it was that night. It was when I had that nightmare. Never had I felt so happy to wake up with him by my side. With him by my side, I can let out everything. I didn't care if I seem so weak and a mess at that night. I only wanted to relish on his scent, his warmth, his soft voice, his presence, his very existence._

* * *

"Fool. How dare you doubt us. Of course we are going to protect Juudaime at all cost!" _I just had the right to doubt you, after all, where were you at that time?_

"Of course I would protect Tsuna! I would risk my life for him just like that day he risked his life to save mine." _What did you say? He's always faster than you! And because you have always been slow, you were too late!_

"I will EXTREMELY protect Sawada! He's like a little brother to me!" _Then you are a useless older brother._

"Vongola, no, Tsuna-nii, I will protect him. Not just as his lightning guardian but as Lambo who he cared like a little brother." _He ended up protecting you, useless kid!_

"Oya, oya. He is to be my next vessel. If I can't protect him, it would be a bit difficult to find a replacement." _At that time, perhaps you already found a replacement?_

"Hmph. Don't underestimate me or I'll bite you to death." _Can't even protect your boss, now tell me, how can you bite me to death?_

"What guardians? Fucking guardians, only guiding their boss to death!"  
"You fucking bastards promised! You showed your resolve but it was all a sham! You are nothing! You are guardians who led your precious boss to oblivion!"

_Yeah. All those promise crap. Those guardians are worthless. Why did the Vongola chose those useless scrap guardians? Why did they not choose stronger people worthy to be Tsu-chan's guardians? Why did he have to be the sacrifice for their failure?_

_They are liars, useless, weak, worthless, and pathetic guardians in all Vongola history._

_But…_

_Tsu-chan would hate to hear me say this, right?_

* * *

"A letter from Byakuran?"

"What is the Gesso boss doing here?"

"W-who are you?"

"Stop! Why are you doing this to my friends?"

"Y-you are a monster! S-stay away!"

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!"

"Ugh… I.. I'd… ra…-ther… die… th-an t-…to side… with… t-the… l…likes of you."

_Everytime... your voice echoes to my ears drilling holes to my heart._

_Tsu-chan… I've been to different worlds in hopes of getting you only for me, in hopes of protecting you from everyone. I wanted for you to come with me and leave your friends behind. Everywhere I go, they are always stuck around you. But why? In different worlds, we have different circumstances but we always end up fighting together._

_I… I don't know what to do. I just wanted for us to go back to before. A simple wish can't be easily granted for me. I might have deemed your guardians to be weak when I am weaker than they are, right? Huh, I'm just a hypocrite then._

_Because of my weakness, I easily shattered. I killed. I destroyed worlds. That's how cruel I am. And that's how the world punished me. They had to be cruel to me, too._

_I'm just a selfish bastard._

"I-I need t-to wake up from this n-nightmare. I-I need to. I c-can't handle this anymore."

_Years go by and in every world, I only wanted to have you in my arms again. I only want to hear your voice lovingly calling out my name, your soft gaze only for me, and your warmth from your embrace. I wanted to feel your soft lips brush my own, your cuddles, your smile, your laugh… everything. _

_I always fail to tell you. Those unspoken words. My chest would always constrict in pain. A throbbing pain would always flood behind my skull. Why? Why did I become like this? Why did we become like this? Why did that happen? Why does it have to be you? What am I to do now? _

_I fell. I fell so hard from my 'sky'. But, how long am I going to fall? When am I going to hit the ground? When will my ribs break and stab my heart and lungs? How long will I keep breathing with this dark world I am in?_

_In every world, you were always broken and killed by me. And when you do, a piece of my heart goes with you. But it never helped me. It never killed me. So, until I waited for the moment, I still haven't stopped loving you from all those times._

_This needs to be stopped now. I needed to be stopped now. And what fitting punishment it is for me to have you bring the finishing blow with your own flames from your own hands._

* * *

_When your body went cold and unmoving on my hands, blood long gone from your body, I know for sure, I already lost you. On **that** day, I lost you, Tsu-chan._

_But..._

_I did not just lose you, a special person, my beloved. I lost my 'sky', along with it were my 'wings'. I lost my heart. I lost my breath. I lost myself. I lost my entire life. I lost everything._

_This may be my fitting punishment but I just can't help._

_Everytime… I could only wish. One more time. Just one more time._

"No! Wake me up! Someone! Get me out from all this!"

_Please… I want to be with you again._

I love you.

"Someone help me! Wake me up!"

* * *

**A/N: *kneels and bows down* I'm sorry for being inactive (make that dead) for months. I've read reviews from my previous fanfiction and it got me very happy I was rolling on my bed with a very creepy smile on me. I never expected those favorites and follows as well as reviews some requesting for a sequel though it might ruin the sad ending I have for it. I am glad some actually cried over it. Yes, I'm glad. I like to make people cry over my story. (Sadistic? I think it's just normal, really.)  
However, on those months I did not post for a new fanfiction nor updated my Ao No Exorcist fic, I actually encountered problems. There's laziness first and foremost (I'm sorry, i'm just that lazy), writer's block second. There's also that two months with my broken pc, no internet access (which means my laptop and other gadgets are useless all because a line got caught in a problem), got sick (don't ask for more since it would look like I'm weak.), got hooked up in my games on my consoles. And when everything's back, I had to run errands. I don't know why with my lifestyle right now, I had to do all these things. So, yeah, everytime I get home, I'm knocked out for 12 hours to recover (my body was always like that). I have my own business going on in my life (not literally).**

**And so! I bring you this lame and crappy sequel! Even the words I used are too common and repeating that it's quite confusing now. I actually typed this on days I'm exhausted and my mind clouded from other ideas I haven't even started. Even while sitting on the toilet bowl, or taking a bath, or before I sleep, new ideas pop in my mind and some are now thrown because it's gone too much for my brain.**

**I decided to use first person view here but not one that actually explains everything just like in the third person. Rather, I used the approach that it's Byakuran's longing observations, thoughts and feelings to make it quite vague. I apologize for him being too ooc but he was already like that on the prequel, right? So, this time, I hope I did fine in this kinds of style. I actually wanted to try this out since I thought it was easier to write in first person. Guess I'm wrong. Nothing's easy. But tell me how I've done. I hope I answered your questions from the prequel.**

**Anyways, the next chapter, I MIGHT change the way I'm writing it. The point of view will change, too. It might be in third person again next time, depends on my mood and idea. I might get back to my previous way of writing since I somehow got positive (I think they are) review about it.**

**This has gone too long. So, the next chapter might come out two weeks after this or maybe more since I need to make a next chapter for my other ongoing fanfiction too. Let's just see, what with my laziness and personal business to do with my life.**

**Tell me what you think. Review. And if you want, follow and favorite. If you want to ask, please do so. Errors, criticisms, or just simple talk, please pm me. **


End file.
